


light

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, On Hiatus, aren't AUs fun i call this the gatekeeper au and that's prolly alrdy taken but idec rn, character death is because danny, everyone is prolly ooc idek but also, headcanons treated as fact, which makes sense because AU but anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: Danny's fingers felt stiff as he stared at the white walls of the nurse's office. He didn't know if he was dead, alive, or somewhere in between--but if he was in between, what did that mean for him and the people of Amity Park?





	1. may these words be the first to reach your ears

**Author's Note:**

> yay AUs. this is one of the many AUs i've got going for DP right now--there's a bunch of other AUs and crossovers i've got planned out. idk i just wanted to finish this and get it out and stuff.
> 
> uh....warning i guess of danny dying horribly because portal accident idk

Danny groaned as his alarm began to ring angrily at him.

Okay so it wasn't angry but Danny sure as heck was. After the night he had, he really wanted to rest not rush off to school. Danny paused sitting up. Wait, night? What happened again, last night? He frowned trying to think about it. What exactly could've happened the night before that would make him want to sleep for forever?

Frowning Danny forced himself to roll over and turn the alarm off. When the blaring alarm faded into silence Danny rolled back over onto his back. First day back to school and he was starting it with a headache and annoyance. He'd...figure out why he couldn't remember last night later. Danny needed to get ready for school after all.

He had to force himself to get out of bed, his body feeling sluggish and cold. It was like he wasn't fully attached to himself anymore.

Danny shook himself. That was a weird thought. Why wouldn't he be fully attached to himself? That was....really dumb. And would probably get Tucker or Sam to tease him about it. He snorted: Naw, they'd both tease him about it.

As he walked to the closet, he felt a urge of cold air snake up his legs and he stumbled, startled. Wha--did someone open the door or something? Even then it was August, it shouldn't be that cold yeee--

"AAaaah!"

Danny grabbed the sheet of his bed as his legs actually sank into the ground. He squawked like an angry duck and tugged himself up from the floor. His legs wheeled through thing air, trying in vain to get a good grip to push himself up.

He managed to slowly dragged himself out of the floor--this is not normal--and eventually managed to get himself out of the floor, raising his legs as soon as he got out.

"This is not _normal_..." Danny whispered, staring at his semi transparent legs. A knock at his door startled him. "W-who is it?"

A snort. "It's Jazz. Why were you yelling?"

He grimaced. If Jazz walked in right now she would definitely see his legs--and probably tell his parents. And Danny would have nothing to tell them because he had no idea why his body was betraying him this way. After all, normal people didn't fall through their own damn floors like this.

"I hit my bed leg with my foot--that's all!" Danny paused. "And don't you dare come in Jazz, I'm still getting dressed!!"

Danny swore he heard her mutter 'ugh gross' before she said, "Fine! You better finish getting ready--we don't want to be late on the very first day of school, Danny!"

He waited until he heard her walk away before slowly lowering his legs, praying they wouldn't go through the floor again.

They didn't.

Danny was going to count that one as a victory and get dressed before Jazz decided to barge in with her overprotective big sister attitude.

* * *

It had been three days since he first fell through the floor in the morning and while he hadn't had any repeat incidents of that particular problem--he had other problems.

Like dropping his sister's favorite cereal all over the floor.

He's not even entirely certain how he managed to turn the box intangible but not the cereal itself: either way, Jazz was going to kill him when she found out. Which she hopefully never would, as he attempted to clean up the mess, tossing both the cereal and box into the garbage rather frantically.

Danny did not want to be there when Jazz realized her cereal was gone.

Of course, murphy's law kicked in and before he could get out of the kitchen before Jazz arrived, his sister appeared in the doorway. Jazz blocked the way, frowning down at him. "Where are you going? ...Wait are you going to take the bus? You know it's left by now Danny! You'll be late."

Why does she have to act like she's his mother? Seriously, that was their mom's job not Jazz's.

He rolled his eyes. _Act Natural._ "Jazz, I'm just going to go and wait in the front room, you know, not run a marathon to school." She pursed her lips and Danny sighed. "Look, I just want to make sure I've got everything okay? You're the one who's always saying we should be prepared. Why are you acting so weird?"

Jazz grimaced before she forced herself to relax. "It's--Nothing, Danny. I'm just a little tired about the offers I'm getting from the Gates Committee..."

Oh. The Gates Committee--Who were probably eager to get a Fenton as a Gatekeeper. The Fentons had been ghost hunters for years and had always worked closely with Gatekeepers. The fact that a Fenton had the possibility of being a Gatekeeper had likely sent the entire organization over the moon in excitement.

 _There would've been heart attacks_ , Danny thought privately, _if Tucker hadn't changed my results to show me as failing both the genetics and leadership quality tests_. And not all of those heart attacks would've been from the Gates Committee.

His parents didn't like Gatekeepers. Danny still didn't know why, just that they didn't. Whatever it was, Jazz had assured him it was a good reason.

(It still irked him a bit that Jazz had been told but not him. Was it just because she was Gatekeeper material or was it because she was 'more mature'? Ugh.)

"They want to train you right? Even if you end up not being a Gatekeeper, that stuff'd be good for college or university." Danny couldn't help but point out. "I mean...I know you already have basically the perfect prospects but more wouldn't hurt right?"

Jazz gave him a weird look: What? The one time he actually tries to point out stuff she finds important he only gets weird looks. Wow, thanks, Jazz.

She shook her head, the look fading away into her usual pensive expression. "I'd likely have taken them up on it if I wasn't so sure I would end up a Gatekeeper. And I promised Mom and Dad that I wouldn't. Besides, I can't go into psychology if I'm being a Gatekeeper, you know, Little Brother."

Danny groaned at the title as she ruffled his hair. "I'm not little, Jazz."

"Mmhm. I'm sure you'll keep assuring yourself of that, Danny."

"Uuuugh, Jazz, stop."

She laughed. "There's my normal little brother. Now, I'm going to eat okay? You go do your bag checking, like you wanted to."

Danny stifled a grimaced as he forced a smile, remembering why he wanted to leave the kitchen in the first place. "Yeah, sure!" He tried very hard not to look like he was running from ground zero of the apocalypse.

It took only a few minutes for Jazz to discover her favorite cereal was missing. It took even less time for her to find the remains of it in the trash.

"DANNY!"

Man, he was so dead.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny winced, staring at the shards of a beaker in front of him. That was the fifth beaker he'd managed to break in the entire class period. They just--kept slipping through his fingers, as if they weren't even there. Just like Jazz's cereal the previous morning.

The tiny science teacher, Mr. Faullca, had his hands on his hips as he stared up at him. "That's the seventh beaker this week, Mr. Fenton. If you break any more..." The warning was clear: Break and Detention.

Quiet laughter seemed to echo through the room as the teacher finally turned away and made his way back to the front. Danny sent Sam and Tucker a despairing look. "I don't know why I keep dropping them." He muttered with a grimace.

Sam patted his arm. "Hey, don't worry about it. Could you plug in the burner? We don't want to break another beaker." She grinned as Danny groaned into his hands. This wasn't funny! But...

It's not like he could tell her that. He didn't want to tell anyone about his whole falling through things and having things fall through him problem. Danny did not want to think about what had caused it either--if he ignored it, maybe it'd go away.

(Naive--It wouldn't just go away because he wanted it to.)

Danny knelt down with the burner's plug and stuck it in. Except, you know, things are never that simple. It took him a second to realize that, whoops, an arc of electricity slipped from the plug and into his fingers--

_\--The crystal of the Amity Portal was cool against his hand. He didn't really notice how the ecto crystal flared beneath his fingers, tiny bits of energy connected and breaking from his hand as he pulled it away. Danny peered into the darkness of the portal, his heart thudding in his chest._

_Hesitantly, Danny stepped into the portal's interior. He reached forward, his hands touching the cold walls of the portal. His parents said there was something wrong with it--something that they couldn't figure out. Which was oh so strange because it wasn't any different from any of the other gates and portals across the world._

_Why would this gate have a problem but none of the others?_

_His fingers seemed to seek the wires of an exposed panel--one he knew his parents had left open. Danny frowned to himself: Maybe he shouldn't be sticking his hand into a bunch of exposed wires in a portal into another reality._

_But he needed to, right? It was just...something he needed to do. The urge was a tug at the bottom of his gut--like someone was pulling on him. Danny bit his lip, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the exposed wires. Should he really do it? What if he got hurt...?_

_(Do it.)_

_Danny let out a breath and finally placed his hands on the wires. It took him a couple minutes to find it--the one wire that, had his parents noticed it earlier, would've fix the entire portal. One little wire that hadn't been plugged._

_Had Danny realized that plugging in the wire would turn the portal on--that his hand had, that he had activated the crystal switch--he wouldn't have plugged it in._

_Unfortunately, he didn't. And now he was screaming, screaming as electricity arced down his limbs and through his heart and everything froze and burned. There was ice and fire in his heart and lightening in his veins. All he could see was green and everything ever and then--_

_\--He stumbled out onto the floor, his limbs burning from the pain of pulling himself free from portal. Everything was painted in shades of green and Danny forced himself not to vomit all over the floor._

_Slowly, Danny dragged himself to his feet, his body aching as he made his way away from the swirling green, the portal he was barely aware of. His feet pulled up and the green faded away, leaving them in darkness as he took off. Flew? He wasn't aware enough to be sure._

_His mind faded as he found his room miles away, found his bed, and let himself fall_ awake as he stared at the white ceiling of the nurse's office.

"Uh."

Wow, Danny, really eloquent. You found out you just basically died last sunday and the first thing you think of to say is 'uh'. How much more of an idiot could you possibly be?

A hand touched his and he looked up at Tucker. His friend looked deeply troubled and Danny had the sudden intense urge to wipe it away, to convince Tucker that he was fine.

"What--What happened?" Danny managed to get out. Why did his mouth taste like cotton? "I--We were in chemistry...?"

Tucker started and forced his worried expression away. "Hey buddy. You, uh, got yourself electrocuted. It was minor but they called your parents so they can get you looked at at the hospital."

Danny jolted straight up out of the only bed. "Wait, hospital? Woah woah, no! I'm fine--I mean, my mouth tastes like cotton but I don't feel bad!" Well, his hand felt weird and somewhat stiff but he could ignore that.

"Woah, Danny!" Tucker leaned back, startled. "You got electrocuted, the hospital is kinda standard for that, man. Even if it is terrifying."

He shook his head sharply. "Yeah well--I'll. just tell my parents I'm fine. Because I am. Mom and Dad will definitely believe me..." Danny stared at his hands, clenched as they were on his lap.

Tucker opened his mouth to argue more, or maybe just to weakly agree, Danny didn't know. Because in the next moment his dad slammed the door open and--"Danny!!"--his mom swept past and stopped at the foot of his bed, her hands on the foot of the bed.

Danny sighed. Of course this was going to happen to him.

But he had the strangest feeling this was just the beginning of his troubles.


	2. the world is brighter than the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this is pre last chapter--with the very last section being after.

Valerie stared at the thick envelope in her hands.

The stamp of the Gates Committee seemed to condemn her before she even had a chance to open it--but she couldn't have passed the tests, right? Yet the envelope was too thick for it to be her rejection. That thought was what kept her chest tight, her mind stormy.

She couldn't be a Gatekeeper. Her mother died protecting a gate, once. Valerie couldn't do that to her father, couldn't become what her mother had been and die just like she had. Leaving her father all alone like that was not in her cards.

"Valerie?" She started, wheeling around to see her father peering out at her from the kitchen. "What's wrong? ...Is that from the Gates Committee?"

Shit. She'd been hoping she could hide it, but now that her father had seen it? There was no way Valerie could hide this anymore. Not that she'd even managed to hide it for a minute to begin with.

Valerie sighed and stepped forward, her hands taunt on the envelope. Any tighter and she knew she might rip it--which would also make her father mad. "Here." She muttered, all but shoving the envelope into his hands like it'd burned her. "I haven't opened it yet."

Damon Gray tugged the envelope open and stared at the contents, his brow furrowed. His eyes flicked back and forth as he read the letter, his expression going from quietly concerned to almost stormy. Valerie bit her lip: her father was not happy about whatever it was he was reading in that envelope.

He looked up at her and just soundlessly handed over the papers in his hand. Dread coiling in her gut like a snake poised to strike, Valerie accepted the papers and peered down at them.

The first damning word was 'Congratulations'. Next--'You, Valerie Gray, have been chosen for Gatekeeper Training!'

Ah, yes, she was wondering if she was going to be sick today. It turned out that, yes, she was going to be sick. After all, her genes and leadership qualities had damned her to the same life that had killed her mother.

Or, at least it would if she passed the training.

At that thought, a plan began to unfurl in her head as her grip tightened on the papers. "Don't worry, Daddy," Valerie said, looking up at Damon, "I'm not going to pass. Not ever. There's no way I'm ever going to become a Gatekeeper. Not even for Mom's memory, okay?"

Damon just nodded, his gaze glinting with pain.

* * *

Valerie hmphed as she kicked Dash in the chest. It wasn't hard--the taller boy's guard was horrendous and way too easy to break. She was pretty sure she'd seen Mikey show better guard skills just by existing at school that Dash had ever shown. And that was saying something, considering Mikey was one of the most unathletic people she had ever met in her life.

She narrowed her eyes as Dash clutched himself, groaning 'Uncle'--which wasn't the word to stop the fight, but she would give it to him. That kick was going to leave a bruise for a couple weeks, after all. She might as well let him nurse whatever was left of his pride in the meantime.

Their instructor moved forward and gestured for Dash to leave the room. He nodded to Dash as the wanna be jock disappeared out of the room. Valerie straightened: Was she about to be reprimanded for her actions?

He tilted his head as he looked down at her, studying her. She almost shifted under the gaze but she stiffened her spine. She can't show any shame in her actions--the sooner she got kicked out of the training program the sooner she and her father could return to their usual lives.

Then her instructor smiled and Valerie felt dread deep in her heart. She didn't want him to smile, dammit.

"Good job, Gray. That's the type of attitude we need in a Gatekeeper--willing to do what they have to stop anything that might want to be coming through." The instructor's intentions were clearly to make her happy but all she could do was wish she could stop existing right here and now.

She fidgeted before tilting her chin up. "Mr. Benson, that's great and all, but I only did that because Dash's guard was--"

"Horrendous, I know," Mr. Bensons waved a hand as he said, "We'll have to work on it, but there's no need for you to be so humble, Gray. Just because you're succeeding while your peers are not is nothing to be ashamed of: It's something be proud of."

 _I might be ashamed, but not in the way you think I am_ , she thought, clenching her hands at her sides. Valerie didn't know what to do. Somehow, despite her attempts to fail, she was succeeding in the very thing she wanted out of. What would her mother think, following in her footsteps into death?

Valerie let out the breath that she'd been holding. She can't say any of that, can't tell him that she doesn't want to be a Gatekeeper. That she doesn't want to have anything to do with the land of the dead, whether it be as a light hearted project or as the damned Gatekeeper.

Hold it in, and use it for later, she decided. She could do that.

"Sir, regardless of my performance, I still think there's much more I can learn. That I can hardly consider myself the best--there're others in the program with more experience, better skills..." Valerie trailed off as the instructor smiled. She said the wrong thing, didn't she.

Mr. Benson put his hand on her shoulder and said, "That may be true, but that is just a sign that you are perfect for this program. Perfect to be a Gatekeeper. So don't be too down on yourself, Ms. Gray. You'll be great."

Yeah, well.

She didn't want to be great.

* * *

Tests, tests, tests.

Valerie was sick to death of tests. They'd all taken almost ten back to back in the past three days and she was getting deeply frustrated with this damn course.

Why hadn't they kicked her out yet? She'd done everything she could think of except borderline illegal and straight out illegal things to get kicked out. None of them had worked, obviously, much to her continuing chagrin.

What did she have to do, murder someone? Valerie wasn't that desperate.

She leaned back with a despairing hiss, ready to storm off when she felt a hand on her arm. Valerie jerked her head to look at the owner and stopped: It was just Starr. A friend, not an enemy.

"Hey Valerie. What's up?" Starr smiled, but it was strained and she looked as tired as Valerie felt. She felt a pang of guilt: Not once had she asked how her friends who had also been entered into the program felt.

Valerie returned Starr's strained smile. "Nothing much. I've been having some troubles with the tests but--well. I think everyone is. What about you? Anything new up for you?"

Starr seemed to relax as the conversation went on. Obviously the other girl was as stressed out about all of this as Valerie herself was. "Mostly the same as you. I did hear there was some trouble with the gate, though..." Starr turned to glance down the hall in the direction of the Gate building.

Trouble with the Gate...? What could possibly be the problem? Second, how the heck did Starr even find out about it?

When asked, the blonde flushed deeply. "The instructors don't notice me. So when things go wrong...well, I always overhear what they're saying to each other. Gossip, news, trouble..." Starr tilted her head with a wry smile.

Huh. That explained why Paulina liked having Starr around--well, besides the fact that they were legitimate friends. But if Starr had heard about that then... "What's the problem?"

Starr shook her head. "I don't know. They didn't say. But...They did say they were calling in the Fentons."

The Fentons? They were some of the most heavily anti Gate people she knew of. Hell, whenever something did go wrong with a Gate anywhere, the Fentons were the first to jump up and proclaim the worst of the Gates. Why would they be the ones brought in to check up on a Gate?

...Her father had once said, _"For all that the Fentons hate Gates, they'll do what they can to make sure people don't suffer because of something they could fix."_

Was that why?

"Maybe it's something only they can fix--or maybe they're the only people they have time to bring in." Valerie mused out loud.

Starr crossed her arms. "Because the tests are almost over and they can't afford to wait any longer?"

Say what you will about Starr, but she was no dumb blonde. "Yeah," Valerie said, voice soft, "Probably they can't afford to let the Gate stay down too long after the tests."

Peering out a window, she saw the Fentons--all four of them. Valerie watched the younger pair of Fentons--Jazz and Danny. She knew the latter of the two. Not well, but he was in her year and you would have to be blind, deaf, and living under a rock not to know any of the Fentons.

Valerie wondered why they were here too.

* * *

Her hands shook as she sat down on the bench. Around her, doctors and medics bustled and fussed. Some reached for tools and others reached for syringes.

All to numb her neck when they put in the inhibitor. Without that, her power would be too much for her to handle--or so Mr. Bensons had told her. The reason as to why the inhibitor was being used was unknown to her--just that it was almost a tradition now. Well that, and Valerie had overheard that they would tell her why after the ceremony.

She pursed her lips as she suddenly lost feeling of her neck and shoulders. Valerie had to twitch her fingers to reassure herself that she still had her body.

And then they plunged the needle into the back of her neck and she had to stop her gasp. The gasp had been reactionary from seeing their hands move--not from the pain. After all, thanks to the numbing, she felt nothing.

"It'll ache later." The medic murmured as she continued her work near Valerie's neck. She continued with an almost teasing tone: "But not as much as the rest of you likely will."

It was meant to be a joke, Valerie knew that. The tone of voice was enough of an indication for that. But the reminder that she was essentially half dying had not been a good choice. Any attempt at relaxing she had managed became a moot effort as her entire body tense up once more. Joke, joke, joke--that was not how Valerie dealt with things.

If she couldn't confront it, she couldn't deal with it. And this wasn't a situation she could confront with her bare hands.

And then there was a sharp blinding pain from her neck--they NUMBED her how could she still feel that--and Valerie gasped out. It was gone in an instant, leaving her with only a memory of the pain she had just felt.

When the medics pulled back, Valerie clutched the back of her neck. She didn't hurt now, not even her fingers touching her neck, but that echo of pain...Was that what people called phantom pain? She snorted at the thought. Phantom pain, huh? Reminded her of the ghost that had been causing mischief with the other ghosts who had snuck through natural portals.

It was the only reason they were rushing the ceremony and inhibitor: Normally, they'd let her body adjust to the new bit of metal in her body while she also came to terms with her new responsibilities. Hell, they'd even had waited for a couple more years too--but they needed a guardian now. Before the ghosts actually killed someone.

Valerie clenched her hands, thinking of Starr. The girl had been hurt at the mall during one of the attacks and Valerie...was not happy about it. It was one of the main reasons she wasn't fighting them right now. Because she wanted to get revenge for Starr. Because gods dammit, that was her friend they hurt. Even if her mother died doing this, Valerie swore she wouldn't.

She also swore to get back at the ghost that hurt Starr.

Shifting, Valerie stood up from her spot on the medics' bench. They frowned at her and she stared back. "You all know I hate this." She shot at them. "But I'm going to do this for my friends--and others that're getting hurt. So get me that suit I'm going to be wearing. I want to get this over with."

"Ms. Gray, it's too early for this! Your body needs to adjust--"

"We don't have time, right?," Valerie said plainly, "That's why we're doing it now instead of in a couple years. There's no time to wait--I'll adjust once it's actually done."

The medic who had spoken made a motion to argue further but the head medic, an older woman with thick graying hair curled around her face, place a hand on his shoulder. Valerie frowned: She knew that woman from somewhere and it was not from the times she or one of the other trainees had been hurt during training. In her arms was a red suit, black boots, and other items that she couldn't identify from where she stood.

"We cannot stop her from doing what she wishes--if Ms. Gray wants to do it now, we can only support her." Though judging by the faint grimace on her face showed that she would prefer to let her live her life without this responsibility for some time. Or at least that's what Valerie thought.

She might just be annoyed that Valerie was making demands.

Either way, Valerie took the clothing from the woman and changed from her yellows and oranges to the crimson suit and dark as night boots and gloves. They fit her, well, like a glove.

Once she was done, the head medic led her to the chamber room, where her instructors and the head of the facility waited. Along the way, the medic turned to her. "Ms. Gray, if anything happens be sure to let me know. I do not wish to see anyone else suffer for this job again."

And it hit her: She knew this woman because she was the same medic who had always taken care of her mother--and who hadn't been able to stop her from dying.

Some part of Valerie rebelled--How dare she be tired of all this when Valerie was the one who had lost her mother? But she stomped on it. It wasn't her fault her mother was dead, she had done her best to save her. Even so, Valerie couldn't help the bitter anger at the woman. Her mother was gone and there was nothing Valerie could do to change it.

Jerkily she turned away from the woman. "I'll talk to my dad, first," Valerie said, her voice flat. The head medic shot her a look and was about to reply when they entered the Gate Chamber. The sight of the other adults made her fall silent.

Valerie lifted her chin. "I'm ready to do this now. What about you?"

The Facility Head, Marc Orea, raised an eyebrow at her disrespectful tone. Valerie narrowed her eyes back at him. She might be doing what he wanted but she wasn't going to roll over for him. Not for him, not for anyone.

For some reason, her response made Marc smile. It was a cold one and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Well, Ms. Gray, if you're ready, than get over to the Gate and place your hand on the activation crystal. We'll begin from there." And Marc turned from her and made his way to the station behind the far glass wall.

It was where they would watch her, she knew. Watch her die.

Ugh, she had resolved to do this, why was she hesitating now?! Valerie bit down on her lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood and shook her fears away. Valerie can panic later--now, she'll do this.

She stepped forward and pressed her hand to the gem at the side of the Gate. Almost immediately, it lit up and she swore she heard a boy's voice--a _familiar_ boy's voice--muttering in her ears 'Valerie?' before an echoing silence.

And then pain.

It was as if liquid fire had snaked down her arm and into her nerves, burning through all of them one at a time. It was followed by a freezing burn of ice creeping down her arm to the core of her being. It soaked her and she knew not when it would end. If it ever would.

Valerie wretched and fell to her knees, her hand still glued to the gem. A boy's echo-y worried voice rang in her ears and she wondered if she was just going to die. Not even become a Halfa, a Gatekeeper. She would just die, stuck in a haze of pain she would never be free from.

\--and then she knew nothing, and was thankful for it.

(When she woke later, she would not remember a single thing about any boy's voice, and the truth of Danny Fenton would remain unknown.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> valerie might be ooc idk i've never written her before??

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll ever be satisfied w/ this chapter but! At least i finished it so at least now i can move on to the future chapters i'm more excited about.
> 
> anyway. i'm still kinda iffy about characterization--teenagers man--but i hope my characterization of jazz and danny is okay? I'm trying to keep Jazz as 'mature' but gets kinda childish around danny. also them having an okay relationship but also still being teens.
> 
> buh teenagers
> 
> more info [here](http://dreamerdarkrequiem.tumblr.com/post/165153907542/gatekeeper-au)


End file.
